


Faute de pommes, contente-toi d'une carotte

by Sherlock_Spock



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Therapy, Wendigo Hannibal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Spock/pseuds/Sherlock_Spock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will se demanda sérieusement à quel moment il avait basculé dans une dimension parallèle. C’était la seule possibilité. Sinon, comment expliquer que le Docteur Lecter se tienne nu devant lui, au milieu de son cabinet, avec une simple serviette nouée autour de sa taille ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faute de pommes, contente-toi d'une carotte

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous offre un nouveau petit OS dont l’idée m’est venue en voyant ce petit [fanart](http://ayrmcyz.tumblr.com/post/141762262777/p) sur Tumblr. L’action se situe au courant de la saison 2. Bonne lecture et donnez-moi votre avis ;)
> 
> PS : Pardon pour ce titre de mauvais goût XD

* * *

> _**« Faute de pommes, contente-toi d'une carotte. »** _
> 
> _**\- Proverbe russe** _

* * *

Will se demanda sérieusement à quel moment il avait basculé dans une dimension parallèle. Ce fut pourtant la seule explication qui lui vint à l’esprit, à moins qu’il ne fasse une rechute et que tout ceci ne soit qu’une vaste hallucination créée par son cerveau malade. Oui, ce devait être une nouvelle encéphalite. Sinon, comment expliquer que le Docteur Lecter se tienne nu devant lui, au milieu de son cabinet, avec une simple serviette nouée autour de sa taille ?

« Will ! Tu es en avance, » lui dit l’hallucination.

Will fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, puis il regarda sa montre et constata qu’elle s’était arrêtée, sûrement depuis la veille au soir, sans qu’il le remarque. Ceci expliquant cela. Il se sentit alors atrocement idiot.

« Ma montre ne fonctionne plus, » observa-t-il à voix haute.

« Je vois, » répliqua Hannibal. « Confie-la moi, je connais un très bon bijoutier. »

Évidemment qu’il en connaît un, pensa Will, avant de défaire le bracelet et de le lui tendre, en posant son regard partout sauf sur lui. Hannibal dut faire deux pas en avant, car Will n’avait pas bougé, et le brun sentit alors les effluves musqués du gel douche que le psychiatre venait d’utiliser. Le blond marcha ensuite jusqu’à son bureau pour y poser la montre, et Will ne put s’empêcher de fixer son dos musclé et de suivre des yeux le mouvement de ses hanches étroites, avant de détourner le regard quand il se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« Je vais aller faire un tour et revenir tout à l’heure, » annonça-t-il, déjà prêt à rebrousser chemin.

« C’est inutile, je n’attends personne. Maintenant que tu es là, autant commencer ta séance. »

« Dans cette tenue ? »

Hannibal lui lança un regard dans lequel Will put lire : « bien sûr que non. » Et il se sentit d’autant plus stupide. Mais la réponse du psychiatre le désarma totalement.

« Cela te mettrait-il mal à l’aise ? »

Il jouait avec lui. Will le remarqua sans difficulté. Comme un magicien qui aurait révélé ses tours, les petites manipulations d’Hannibal ne fonctionnaient plus vraiment sur lui, depuis qu’il le voyait réellement tel qu’il était. Et le profiler se dit que la meilleure réaction était d’entrer dans son jeu.

« Absolument pas. Et toi ? » Répliqua-t-il avec insolence, en s’asseyant dans son fauteuil habituel.

Le psychiatre resta figé un instant au milieu de la pièce, avant de sourire en coin, amusé par la fausse désinvolture de son ami. Il semblait curieux de savoir lequel d’entre eux irait le plus loin et s’assit en resserrant les pans de sa serviette autour de ses jambes croisées.

« Je n’y vois aucun inconvénient. »

Will s’était toujours demandé s’il y avait d’autres pièces dans le bâtiment.

« Prends-tu souvent une douche avant nos séances ? »

La question bondit de sa bouche avant qu’il songe à la retenir.

« Oui, » répondit succinctement le blond.

Il n’essaye même pas de le nier, pensa Will.

« Puis-je te demander pourquoi ? »

« Bien entendu. »

Un long silence s’étira entre eux, avant que le profiler s’impatiente.

« Pourquoi ? » Le questionna-t-il, exaspéré.

« J’aime être paré à toutes les éventualités, » répliqua le psychiatre, en sortant une pomme de… eh bien, de nulle part.

Le fruit mûr et rouge se retrouva tout simplement dans sa main et du jus coula sur son menton quand il mordit dedans. Will suivit des yeux la goutte qui dégoulina dans le cou gracile d’Hannibal, avant d’escalader sa clavicule saillante et de dévaler son torse jusqu’à se perdre dans ses poils. Seulement alors, il réalisa ce que le blond venait de lui dire.

« Quel genre d’éventualités pourrait bien nécessiter que tu te sois douché avant ? »

« Si, par exemple, tu te retrouvais à genoux devant moi, avec ta délicieuse bouche ouverte pour moi. »

Will déglutit bruyamment et lécha ses lèvres sèches sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. Hannibal remua dans son fauteuil, comme s’il ne parvenait pas à trouver une position confortable.

« Peut-être devrais-tu tout simplement enlever cette serviette, » lui suggéra le brun.

« Peut-être. »

Il se leva alors et dénoua le tissu de sa taille, avant de le poser sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. Puis il revint s’asseoir en face de Will, entièrement nu. Ce dernier n’en rata pas une miette.

« Peut-être devrais-je aussi m’agenouiller devant toi, comme tu l’as suggéré. »

Pour toute réponse, Hannibal écarta les jambes pour lui faire de la place et avança son bassin sur le bord du fauteuil. Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu’il faisait, le profiler se mit à quatre pattes au sol et avança vers le psychiatre sans le quitter des yeux. Il embrassa d’abord l’intérieur d’une cuisse, puis une aine, inspira le parfum masculin de ses poils pubiens, avant de pointer une langue timide et de lécher la veine qui palpitait sur le sexe fièrement dressé. Un gémissement lui répondit et Will devint plus entreprenant, il prit le membre dans sa bouche autant qu’il put. Quand le gland toucha le fond de sa gorge, il refréna un haut-le-cœur. La chair était dure et chaude contre son palais, il serra ses lèvres et commença à aller et venir lentement, en tenant la base d’une main. Sa salive coula sur son menton, ses doigts, la peau glissa contre sa langue. Il aspira doucement, accéléra le mouvement de sa tête et une main empoigna ses boucles brunes. Il se sentait à l’étroit dans son propre pantalon et plaqua sa paume sur son érection pour se soulager un peu. Avoir Hannibal Lecter dans sa bouche était addictif, il l’avait en son pouvoir à ce moment précis.

Hannibal se tendit, arqua son dos, gémit plus fort et jouit dans la gorge accueillante. Des griffes s’enfoncèrent dans le cuir chevelu de Will. Il releva les yeux et croisa le regard écarlate du Wendigo qui le toisait. Il s’étouffa, recula brusquement et tomba en arrière, tomba et tomba encore dans un puits sans fond.   

…

Will se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et essoufflé. Autour de son lit, les chiens couinaient, inquiets. Il reprit sa respiration, grogna quand il sentit son caleçon coller désagréablement à son bas-ventre poisseux et se laissa retomber sur les oreillers. Puis, il rejeta les draps humides de transpiration, se leva en soupirant et alla dans la salle de bain. Dehors, le jour se levait à peine.

Il ouvrit le robinet et aspergea son visage en sueur, sa nuque brûlante, puis retira son t-shirt mouillé, son sous-vêtement, et entra dans la douche. L’eau chaude fouetta sa peau, emporta les preuves de son rêve honteux et lava son corps. C’était la première fois que Will faisait ce cauchemar et il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il pouvait presque se rappeler le goût d’Hannibal sur la langue et se trouva obscène de frissonner rien qu’en y repensant. Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Hannibal dans les yeux.

Il dut bien le faire pourtant, pas plus tard que le soir même, car il avait une séance avec le psychiatre. Quand Hannibal lui ouvrit la porte, il fut soulagé de le trouver habillé, avant de s’en vouloir, une seconde après, quand il ressentit une légère déception.

« Bonsoir, Will. »

« Bonsoir, Docteur Lecter. »

Les deux hommes s’assirent et la session débuta dans un silence qui s’éternisa.

« Tu évites mon regard. » S’inquiéta immédiatement le blond.

« Tu sembles également épuisé. Fais-tu de nouveau des cauchemars ? » Ajouta-t-il, face au silence de Will.

Et le profiler le haït pour sa magnifique intuition.

« Pas exactement, » répondit-il évasivement.

Hannibal le fixa, attendant patiemment de plus amples détails. Mais à la place, Will posa une question des plus étranges.

« Est-ce qu’il y a une salle de bain ici ? »

« Oui, » répliqua le psychiatre. « Ainsi que toutes les commodités nécessaires, puisque je passe de longues journées en ces murs. Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour l’agencement de mon cabinet ? »

« Il t’arrive donc de prendre ta douche ici ? » Poursuivit Will, sans lui répondre.

La question laissa Hannibal perplexe.

« De quoi rêves-tu, Will ? »

« De choses absurdes. »

« C’est très souvent le cas. L’inconscient peut avoir une étrange manière de s’exprimer. Raconte-moi et je pourrais t’aider à y voir plus clair. »

« Vraiment, c’est idiot, » déclina Will, mal à l’aise.

« Laisse-moi en juger, » insista Hannibal.

« Je venais pour ma séance, sauf que ma montre ne fonctionnait plus, j’étais donc très en avance. Tu sortais de la douche, tu ne portais qu’une serviette. Et tu semblais trouver cela normal de rester ainsi durant la session. Moi aussi, d’ailleurs. Puis tu mangeais une pomme. Des choses absurdes, comme je l’ai dit. »

Hannibal vit très bien que Will ne lui disait pas tout.

« Je n’aime pas tomber dans la psychologie de bas étage, et je considère que l’interprétation des rêves entre dans cette catégorie, mais j’imagine que tu souhaites que je me mette à nu devant toi. La pomme, quant à elle, représente souvent l’harmonie et le plaisir, ainsi qu’une tentation à laquelle il est difficile de résister. »

Le cannibale tomba juste, sans le vouloir, et le profiler fut assailli par les images encore vives de son songe. Ses joues rougirent et il détourna précipitamment le regard.

« Que se passait-il d’autre ? » Demanda Hannibal.

Will déglutit bruyamment, la saveur de la semence était de retour sur sa langue. Ce qui était insensé, puisqu’il n’en connaissait pas le goût. Le psychiatre perçut aisément son malaise et refréna un sourire.

« La serviette a-t-elle fini par disparaître ? » Demanda-t-il.

Le profiler hocha la tête et Hannibal croisa ses jambes.

« Faire des rêves de nature érotique mettant en scène son thérapeute est un phénomène commun, Will. Il n’y a aucune honte à ça et cela ne signifie pas nécessairement qu’il existe un réel désir de passer à l’acte, » le rassura-t-il.

« Mais, cela peut arriver ? »

« Me désires-tu sexuellement ? »

La première réponse qui vint à l’esprit de Will fut oui. Mais la syllabe percuta ses dents qu’il garda obstinément serrées.

« Que se passait-il ensuite, Will ? »

Le silence s’étira dans la pièce et l’ambiance devint lourde, comme si un orage de chaleur était sur le point d’éclater.

« Si tu ne me parles pas, je ne peux pas t’aider. »

Will resta muet, mais ne quitta pas Hannibal du regard. L’air crépita entre eux.

« Je me mettais à genoux et je te suçais, » répondit finalement le profiler, volontairement vulgaire.

Hannibal prit soin de ne rien montrer de sa satisfaction en entendant cette réponse. Will lécha ses lèvres et le psychiatre suivit la langue des yeux.

« Avais-tu l’impression de te soumettre ? »

« Plutôt le contraire, en réalité. Comme si je tenais ta vie entre mes mains. »

« Tu ne vois donc pas la fellation comme un acte de soumission, » dit Hannibal, sur un ton qui sous-entendit que lui non plus.

Ce n’était pas une question, alors Will ne répondit pas.

« Prenais-tu du plaisir ? »

Will hocha la tête, après quelques secondes d’hésitation.

« Quelle est la première émotion que tu as ressentie en te réveillant ? »

« La honte, je crois. »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Je me sentais obscène. Je n’ai jamais fait ce genre de rêve avec un homme. »

« Est-ce un problème ? Crains-tu que cela remette en question ta sexualité ? »

« Ce n’est qu’un songe, n’est-ce pas ? Nous rêvons tous de choses que nous ne ferons jamais, » relativisa le brun.

« Bien entendu. L’image n’est jamais à prendre au pied de la lettre. »

Will essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon et se leva pour regarder par la fenêtre. Hannibal observa ses épaules tendues durant un instant, avant de le rejoindre. Il s’approcha de son dos, sans se coller à lui, mais assez près pour que le profiler sente la chaleur de son corps. Puis, il se pencha légèrement et huma son parfum. Il sentit l’adrénaline, en grande quantité, et des phéromones qu’il trouva fort agréables, derrière cet horrible aftershave qu’il avait appris à apprécier secrètement, car son cerveau l’associait maintenant au profiler. Il perçut également une tension dans ses muscles et se demanda ce que le brun ferait, s’il osait poser la main sur lui. Et comme souvent, la curiosité l’emporta sur tout le reste. Il y avait ce carré de peau minuscule, juste derrière l’oreille, qui sentait divinement bon. Dès qu’il posa ses yeux dessus, il ne put plus s’en détacher. Il enfouit son nez dans les boucles brunes et inspira à pleins poumons, avant de poser ses lèvres sur la carotide palpitante. Will pencha sa tête sur le côté et s’appuya contre le torse d’Hannibal.

« Tu es un tueur. Tu es un cannibale. Tu as fait croire à tout le monde que j’étais fou et tu m’as fait enfermer à ta place. Que signifie ce désir que j’ai pour toi ? »

« Probablement la même chose que celui que j’ai pour toi. Que nous sommes semblables et que nous nous comprenons. »

Will tourna la tête vers lui et croisa son regard teinté de rouge. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur ses lèvres et Hannibal les lécha sans y penser. Will céda à sa pulsion et l’embrassa.

Le baiser était maladroit, hésitant, le brun bougea ses lèvres presque timidement, jusqu’à ce que le cannibale goûte les siennes du bout de sa langue. Will se tourna alors vers lui, glissa ses mains dans les cheveux blond-argenté et l’étreignit plus franchement. Hannibal posa ses mains sur ses hanches, caressa son dos et le serra contre lui. Puis, il colla son front au sien et parla contre sa bouche.

« Votre séance est terminée, Monsieur Graham. »

« Elle fut très instructive. »

« Je te propose de la prolonger chez moi, autour d’un dîner. »

« Comment refuser ? »

Hannibal sourit en coin et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de s’éloigner, de mettre son manteau et d’ouvrir la porte.

« Après toi. »

Will prit ses affaires, passa devant, et la porte se referma derrière eux.

* * *

 

**FIN**


End file.
